


Baby We're Gonna Have Babies

by Grubbutts



Series: Just Art [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Breeding, Church Sex, Clothed Sex, Coercion, Come Inflation, Crossdressing, Dirk in a Wedding Dress, Dubious Consent, Fix-It, Fluff, Impregnation, Intense Affection, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Public Sex, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Ritual Sex, Serious V Silly, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Trickster Jake just wants to get married to Dirk to fix everything. Dirk isn't being very positive about it. Eventually, after some wacky convincing they get married (but not without Dirk getting gussied up in a wedding gown). Of course Jake insists that they don't waste time and get to the honeymoon right on the altar.Somehow, by Trickster magics, Dirk is bred with Jakes brood, making a family.





	Baby We're Gonna Have Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mieldyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/gifts).

> This prompt ticked all my boxes, goodness gracious it's good. I hope you enjoy!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48424385147/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48424385082/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48424242716/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48424242761/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48424385257/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48424385302/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48424243031/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
